


Traditions are to keep

by Feli_Vil



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:42:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27628351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feli_Vil/pseuds/Feli_Vil
Summary: There is only one person who is able to keep a silly tradition like wishing him a merry Christmas and happy birthday at the same time, in the same sentence. Still, that's not to say he dislikes it.After all, actions and clever schemes like these are the reason he can’t get enough of Momo, Momo knew that as well.
Relationships: Momo & Yuki (IDOLiSH7), Momo/Yuki (IDOLiSH7)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 30





	Traditions are to keep

**Author's Note:**

> Couldn't wait for Yuki's actual birthday to arrive so I posted this ahead of time, STILL, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO MOMO AND YUKI, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO REVALE.

"Merry Christmas~!"

"That's right dearest viewers, our beloved Re:vale wishes you a merry Christmas! We hope you will enjoy the holidays with your loved ones!"

Re:vale had just finished recording their special Christmas episode, the cameras were turned off and the staff thanked them for their hard work, Re:vale themselves smiled back and respectfully did the same. The holidays were coming up but that didn’t stop Momo and Yuki from their work as idols, these were the most profitable times after all, although it was no secret they enjoyed their work because of each other and their fans.

Back in their dressing room they took off their outfit they used for today’s show and dressed in something more fitting for the cold weather outside, it wasn’t quite snowing but you’d never know what kind of miracle Christmas could bring. As Momo was buttoning up his winter coat Yuki glanced at him from the other side of the room, his partner had been a lot more cheerful during their show and it might have been not obvious to anyone else, but it was to Yuki. It didn’t take Momo long to notice the staring and he just asked his partner whether there was something wrong, with that same innocent curiosity on his face that Yuki endeared whenever his partner was slightly worried for him. 

“Merry Christmas.”

“Huh? I almost thought something happened Yuki~! Merry Christmas to you too, darling!”

Yuki had to hide his laugh behind his hand, he didn’t mean to worry his partner but was happy he still really cared, all the same. Still, there was something on his mind, nothing too worrisome because all he wanted was to spend Christmas with Momo. They usually did throughout the years and Yuki treasured every single one of them, he treasured Momo after all. 

And then, as if his Christmas wish came true, his partner asked him whether he had plans for Christmas. Yuki hid his smile and tried to feign a sad expression as he told his partner he was indeed busy tonight, Momo looked Yuki directly in his eyes and it took Yuki a lot of willpower to not give himself away, eventually his partner pouted and averted his gaze before asking who Yuki had plans with. 

Not receiving a reply for a straight minute, Momo looked back at Yuki who finally smiled and gave himself away. “With my honey, of course.” Momo’s eyes lightened up immediately as Yuki’s confident smile grew, he jumped over and caught his partner in an embrace, falling on the couch as a result. Yuki opened his eyes and saw the wide smile on Momo’s face, even his teeth showed now because of just how happy he was. 

“Are you okay darling? Momo-chan tried to be gentle! Just like you!” Momo took his hand back from behind Yuki’s head, hoping his partner wasn’t hurt. Yuki laughed it off and assured him he was really okay, he pat Momo on his head who stood up to offer his hand and help him stand up. Yuki grabbed his scarf and wore it around himself before heading out with Momo, outside they greeted some staff members who stayed around for a while longer and wished them a merry Christmas. 

Then the two of them decided to go for a walk, the city looked especially festive this late at night and they both enjoyed the lights of the decorations placed around the many shops. Momo was clearly window shopping and Yuki called him out on it to not touch the glass, but he did enjoy the sight of his partner looking at the many toys behind the glass, like a child on Christmas morning. Yuki noticed his partner’s eyes were especially set on one of the plushies sitting in the corner, it held a football and wore a shirt that resembled Momo's color scheme of most of his outfits during their performances. 

“Do you want that one?” He asked to which his partner redirected his attention back to him again, he shook his hands and told him he just thought it looked cute, like his darling. Hearing that Yuki knew he wanted to buy it for him so he asked his partner to wait outside for him and that he would return quickly. 

Inside the store you could definitely feel the Christmas spirit, there was music playing in the background and a few toy trains were riding on a track made for them. The store owner was sitting behind the counter and fixing what seemed to be a broken toy. Yuki decided to keep his promise to return to his honey quickly and walked over to pick up the plushie, looking at it from this close he admitted it was indeed cute, he could see why his partner would want one. 

He looked up and saw Momo from the other side still staring inside the shop and meeting eyes with him, Momo was rubbing his hands together and Yuki noticed his darling had forgotten his gloves. He looked back in the shop to see whether there was something to help Momo with, and then noticed the other thing on the counter and got an idea.

"I'm sorry Momo, you must have been waiting long"

"Huh? It's fine Yukiii~! The weather was more cold without my darling by my side." 

Yuki smiled and handed over the gift, Momo slightly blushed that Yuki did this for him but was grateful all the same. He hugged the plushie tight and twirled around but only after that did he notice Yuki had something else with him, he tilted his head to see what it was and could see a box with a cup in it. Yuki tugged his hair behind his ear before taking out the cup and revealing there was hot chocolate milk inside. He explained how he wanted to buy new gloves for his darling but figured this would work as well, if not better.

Momo put the plushie under his arm and took the cup Yuki offered him, he thanked him before rubbing his hands against the cup to feel its warmth. The expression on his face eased up and he took his first sip, he wanted to thank Yuki again but got interrupted by his chuckling.

"Darling~? What is so funny? Did Momo-chan do something weird?"

"Hmm? Nothing Momo, it's just-" 

Yuki pointed at him but his partner was still confused so he decided to wipe the remaining chocolate milk on his lips away, caressing his cheek as well before licking it off his finger. Momo got it and laughed as a blush formed on his face, though whether that was because of the weather or Yuki is something only they could tell.

But before the weather could turn colder the two of them decided to continue on their walk, the night was still young and Momo didn't want to go home before continuing his yearly tradition. 

Momo ran around on the plaza after he had regained his energy, Yuki on the other hand watched him from afar and just warned him to be careful for the ice. As Momo was spending his energy, Yuki looked at the giant Christmas tree placed in the center of the plaza, he only wished something like that could fit in his home. Though most of the decorations were ordinary, he noticed there were some Christmas balls hung up with the names of idol groups, Re:vale was there too of course but Yuki was mostly happy that the fans of TRIGGER and Idolish7 also decorated the tree for them. 

"Yuki?" Momo had been watching him for a while now but supposed his darling's thoughts were elsewhere. "What are you looking at?- Oh! The Christmas tree is so much bigger this year..!" Momo approached the tree to look closer at it, seeing the decorations he smiled, figuring his darling was watching the token of appreciation the fans of the newer idol groups left behind for them. 

Yuki walked up to him to see Momo was staring at his watch, waiting for their special minute and yearly tradition to start. He guessed there were not much better places than here. A minute passed but their minute still hadn't arrived yet, Momo glanced to his side and widely smiled when he noticed his dearest was just as anticipated for this as he was. 

Then Momo stood up and met him face to face, his pink eyes shined brightly due the lighting coming from the decorations of the Christmas tree. He looked at his watch once more before turning to Yuki and starting his tradition, ___their___ tradition.

"Merry Christmas darling~! ...Anddd-" 

Yuki chuckled upon hearing the loud bells ringing, confirming it was midnight and that the new day had arrived. Momo held his hands and came closer to his face to whisper the final part of his sentence softly in his ear. 

"Happy birthday, Yuki." Yuki softly shook his head with a smile as Momo placed a kiss on his hand, his partner couldn't contain his poker face anymore either and embraced him in a tight hug before looking up and meeting his eyes with his own. Yuki sighed and pressed his forehead on that of Momo before jokingly sulking about him being a year older than him again, thus now they weren't both grandpas anymore. “You will have to wait for Momo-chan’s birthday next year!”

They both stared at each other and could see a very faint blush on each other’s face, the sounds of the cars and traffic around them were blocked off in the sound of their breathing, both of them were aware of this. Momo had completed his part of ___their___ tradition and Yuki knew they were both waiting for what was to come next, after all, he couldn’t let his honey be the only one sharing his affection with him both during Christmas and his birthday. 

“Momo?”

“Yuki? What’s up?”

“...Nothing, I just wanted to say your name.”

“Darliiing~! Are you teasing me?”

“Maybe.”

“Momo-chan will take his merry Christmas and happy birthday back then! Yuki has no sense of delicacy at all!”

“I don’t think you can.”

“Yes I can!”

“No, I don’t think you can.”

“Hm! Momo-chan won’t give you your gift then! That’s what you get for bullying Momo-chan on Christmas!”

“Fufu… Then what do I have to do for Momo to reconsider?”

“You know what!”

“Oh? Then what? Tell me.”

“..! No.”

“How am I supposed to know then? If Momo doesn’t tell me, I can’t know.”

“Yukiii! Where did my ___gentle___ and ___smart___ darling go?”

“Huh?!”

“My ___gentle___ , ___smart, kind-”___

“Momo-”

“ _ _ _ _ _Handsome, giving, nice-”_____

“Mom-”

“ _ _ _Elegant,___ _ ** _ ** _ **not so grandpa-like-”**_**_**_

Momo wouldn’t stop teasing him like this and so he decided there was only one way to shut his partner up, by giving him the gift and completing ____their____ yearly tradition. 

And so Yuki closed his eyes and placed his lips on that of his partner, softly embracing him behind his back in a kiss that his Momo reciprocated by closing his eyes as well and holding him by his shoulders. Since it was already late and it was only the busy traffic around, nobody would notice the couple standing close to the giant Christmas tree, as the lighting was the main attraction point. Yuki opened his eyes but didn’t break apart their kiss, he always secretly enjoyed Momo’s flustered expression when they did this, the little twitching in his eyelids that he unconsciously showed out of worry whether he did this right or not, he was but that wasn’t something Yuki wanted to outright tell him. Instead he just continued their kiss and let Momo make up for himself whether he was doing things right or not. 

He smiled and could tell Momo knew he was watching him again, thus his partner opened his eyes again and revealed the pink spark he had in them, it almost matched the blush he had on his face now. 

“Th-there he is! My darling has come back to me!” Momo said cheerfully as he removed his lips from those of Yuki's, he didn't have any more words to tease his partner with and just stood there, dumbfounded while he was staring his partner in his eyes.

But Yuki's eyes were focused on something else, he was still looking at Momo's face but wasn't paying attention. Momo pouted but quickly understood what his darling was paying attention to, the snowflake that fell on his face and landed on his nose. They both looked up to see it had started snowing after all. Momo opened his mouth and had one fall on his tongue, he then licked his lips as he drank the melted snow.

He tried doing it again but the second snowflake landed directly on his nose and he shook his face because it startled him. Yuki softly laughed at the sight but told Momo it would be best if they headed home now, his partner agreed and so they went on their way while walking through the Christmas snow. 

They arrived at Yuki's and Momo immediately ran inside when Yuki clicked the door open. Yuki sighed and scolded his partner for walking in with his wet coat, it took them a while before arriving home, just long enough for a snow pile to form, and his partner took full advantage of that by jumping in it and forming an angel.

Momo blinked in surprise and noticed his coat was really wet after all, so he decided to take it off, only to notice his shirt was wet as well. "Momo…" He knew it was too late to hide it from Yuki and blushed, figuring his partner already caught him.

"Sorry Yuki~! But it's okay right?! I can just wear something of yours!"

"Momo… Okay, let's do that then."

Yuki took Momo's hand and led him to his bedroom, he usually had a set of clothes ready for Momo since they visited each other so much but he returned them lately and was left with only one option now, giving him one of his shirts.

He unbuttoned Momo's shirt one for one from bottom to top and his partner was smiling at him throughout it all, occasionally squirming while holding in his laughter because of the ticklish sensation Yuki's fingers gave him by trailing up his chest. "Sit still Momo- Momo!-" Because of Momo's moving around too much they both tripped and landed on Yuki's bed, Yuki opened his eyes as he felt the somewhat wet skin underneath his hands.

"Wah! Yuki looks so handsome from this close!"

"Very funny."

"Eheheh…" Momo giggled before the expression on his face turned a little more serious, his eyes darkened before he clung unto Yuki and wouldn’t let go. “Then… Does my darling want me to ___be___ more serious?” 

Yuki gulped at the sight below him, Momo was anticipating an answer and Yuki did want to give him one… But Momo was wet, he couldn’t allow his partner to get through with his shenanigans this time and get sick as a result, so he shook his head and decided to try and stand up despite Momo still clinging onto him. So he gathered all his strength and stood up with Momo still around him and he made his way to his closet, their nose bumped with each step he took but he eventually made it. 

Yuki picked up a towel he had inside it and started drying Momo’s hair and back, when he finished drying Momo’s hair he lifted the towel to see his bright smile still showing. That was good, he was worried Momo would be bummed that he rejected his… __Kind__ suggestion. Eventually Momo let go and took the shirt Yuki offered him, it was white like what he usually wears but it would do, it was his darling’s shirt after all. He buttoned himself up and walked ahead to the living room where Yuki followed him.

Yuki’s living room was decorated slightly but a lot of empty space could be found, even the Christmas tree didn’t have its star yet. So Momo took it upon himself to finish decorating the biggest plant in Yuki’s home, he found the star on the desk next to it and walked over to the tree. He stood on his toes and reached with his arm for the top of it and suddenly felt two hands under his arms, lifting him up so it was made easier for him. Momo planted the star on the Christmas tree and clicked the button tangling of the Christmas tree to lighten the decorations up completely. 

When put on the ground again Yuki turned the light of the room off and and fully admired the Christmas lights together with Momo, they smiled at each other because his home was finished. Yuki then walked to the kitchen to prepare their dinner, he figured Momo would like the meat he bought especially for him, he would eat the regular vegetable soup for himself. Momo set the table for him and they both sat down after dinner was finished, Momo’s eyes sparked when he noticed Yuki revealing the meat from underneath the plate. They both dug in on their Christmas meal soon after. 

While they were eating Yuki watched Momo chewing on the meat, he found it funny how cute his partner looked with a filled mouth, his cheeks looked rounder like this and he couldn’t help but want to pinch it. And so he did when Momo swallowed the food down, teasing him with the gesture but Momo didn’t seem to mind much, in fact he winked at Yuki to prove it. 

Yuki took his hand back and smiled as he leaned on his palm, he adored the sight in front of him and couldn't help but stare dreamingly, something about Momo wearing his shirt made him really happy. 

After Momo chugged down his glass he noticed they were just about done with their meal, so he cleaned it up for his darling to join him on the couch later.

Yuki had his little notebook in front of him where he wrote small drafts for their upcoming songs. He tapped his pen against his lips as he tried to come up with lyrics. Momo noticed that Yuki's attention was elsewhere and smiled, the same smile he secretly showed when he came up with an evil plan. 

So he tapped Yuki on his shoulder to gain his attention again, his partner turned over and gave him his full attention, Momo didn't say anything and just smiled as he tapped his own lips. It seemed he was asking for a kiss, Yuki did still regret missing his chance in the bedroom earlier so he decided to oblige. He came closer to initiate but Momo stopped him by pressing his finger against Yuki's lips.

"No darling~" Momo showed his serious expression again and told him he wanted Yuki to close his eyes first.

"Momo- You're not going to make me kiss a plant like last time, are you?" Yuki muffled against his finger to which Momo laughed, remembering that scheme he came up with.

"No darling~! You will kiss Momo! That's a promise." 

Yuki still had his suspicions, and he kept his guard up. Still, he decided to answer to his partner's request and close his eyes before initiating the kiss. 

He pressed his lips against Momo and to his surprise, he really didn't hold a plant in front of him. No, what he felt was much softer, fluffy even. He opened his eyes to be met with two black eyes, staring down his soul.

"M-Momo?!"

"Nyaha! Momo-chan kept his promise and made you kiss Momo… Momo-kun!"

"Momo-Kun?!"

Yuki pinched his forehead and hid away his blush by looking away, he almost forgot he bought that teddy bear for him today. He glanced back and saw Momo playing around with 'Momo-kun.' He sighed and his honey laughed again before telling him this was his punishment.

"Punishment?! For what?"

"You didn't want Momo-chan to be serious! So I asked Momo-kun to be serious with you, and from what I've seen, Yuki was really into it~"

"..! No I was not."

"Yes you were~"

"...Yes actually, I was."

"Yes you were- Huh?!"

"Momo-kun inspired me, I think I'll kiss him instead from now on."

"Wh-what?! Yukiii~! Tell me you're kidding!"

"Fufu… What makes you think I'm kidding? Momo-kun was really generous."

"Huh?! No! Momo-chan is much more generous than Momo-kun!"

Momo put the teddy bear on the couch and clinged onto Yuki to try and kiss him but his partner turned his head away, making it difficult for him to give him a kiss and prove him wrong. Yuki chuckled throughout it all but eventually gave in and pinched Momo's cheeks and stretched them a bit, Momo rubbed them and thought that was his own punishment.

So he didn't expect Yuki to kiss him when he had his eyes closed, he opened his eyes in surprise and saw Yuki's eyes lock with his own. This kiss was a lot more forceful than what Yuki gave him outside, it made him unable to breath while they were doing it but he didn't mind, he couldn't mind, this was what he had wanted as well after all. Yuki pushed him down on his couch and didn't stop their kiss, he only opened his eyes for a moment to turn 'Momo-kun' around. 

Momo felt himself getting hotter with each passing second and clinged onto Yuki tighter, his partner held him behind his head and back, giving Momo very little space to move around in. 

When it became clear Momo couldn't handle much more, Yuki let go. He stared down at the sight below him, Momo's face was red and his eyes were half closed, he was gasping for air and softly moaned Yuki's name once. 

"Y-Yuki… M-Momo-chan is very generous, see? Who is the better kisser Yuki? Momo-kun or Momo-chan?"

"Fufu… Momo is the better kisser, of course."

"Yukiii~! You're so mean! You're the one who isn't generous!"

Yuki teasingly smirked at Momo who was annoyed but couldn't show that expression, he couldn't force his own smile away. Momo sighed and let go of him, his partner fixed his hair and picked up his notebook again, though it was clear writing a few lyrics was not going to be possible after what just happened. 

Momo touched his lips because he could still feel the tingling sensation of Yuki pressing on them. He smiled and grabbed Momo-kun, hugging him tightly and hiding his blush behind it. A minute later he stood up and ran to another room, Yuki wondered what the hurry was for but decided to give his honey the free space. Momo returned five minutes later with something behind him, Yuki could tell it was a gift wrapped by him but decided to let Momo tell him that. 

“Darling~ Ehehe… Momo-chan decided to be really generous and give you your birthday gift after all!” 

Yuki took the gift and shook it a bit, carefully to not accidentally break anything but whatever was inside made no sound. He could feel the box wasn’t empty though. Not being able to guess what’s inside he opened it and saw Momo waiting with anticipation, he saw him glancing over at Momo-kun but couldn’t tell why. 

“...”

“Yukiii~? Do you like it?”

“Momo.”

“Yes.”

Yuki took the teddy bear out of the box, revealing it was a set together with the one he bought for Momo, only this one wore a shirt that resembled his own and held a plant. Yuki sighed, figuring out his honey had this night planned all along, that’s why they stopped at that shop of all places. Momo’s smirk made him wonder just how much he had planned for him. 

“Then this one is supposed to be Yuki-kun?”

“Uh-huh! Momo-kun and Yuki-kun!”

Yuki embraced his partner, his partner did the same. Actions and clever schemes like these are the reason he can’t get enough of Momo, Momo knew that as well. They were hugging for a few minutes before both of them noticed just how late it had gotten, their schedule was free but that was no excuse for a lack of rest. So like every year, though this happened far more often than that, Yuki invited Momo to sleep over at his place. 

They headed to his room and he prepared the bed for the both of them, Momo jumped in first and hugged the soft pillow and sheets. Yuki joined him soon after, he turned off all lights around the house and went into his room again to see Momo talking to Yuki-kun. He coughed and Momo turned around to see his darling was back. 

They were both lying in bed a few minutes later but Momo couldn’t sleep yet, Yuki was aware of this and had to admit he felt the same. 

“Yuki? Are you awake?”

“Mhm.”

“...Merry Christmas Yuki.”

“Merry Christmas Momo.”

“Happy birthday Yuki.”

“Happy birthday Momo-”

“Ehehe, Yuki must be really tired. Still, happy birthday darling~”

“Thank you, honey.”

Yuki placed one more kiss on Momo’s forehead before closing his eyes and trying his best to drift away to sleep. Momo softly laughed and did one more thing before doing the same, he looked at Momo-kun and Yuki-kun and shifted them closer to each other. He then closed his eyes and embraced his darling, whispering him a happy birthday once more in his ear before sleeping. He couldn’t wait for Yuki’s Rabbitube tomorrow and what other surprise he had in store for him there. 


End file.
